Treatment for cancer and other disease often involves trial and error. For example, a certain treatment may be effective for some patients, but not others. Physicians often have little knowledge on how a particular patient will respond to a certain treatment prior to the treatment. An accurate method of predicting a patient's prognosis remains elusive. There is a need to improve the accuracy of a patient's prognosis or prediction of response to therapy.